fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Normani-Camila Relationship
Normila is the name of the relationship of Camila Cabello and Normani Kordei. Trivia *They pose together very often. *They had the two shortest audition clips shown on The X Factor (Camila had less than 5 seconds). *When asked who she would like to be, Normani said Camila because of the way she talks in Spanish and the shape of her butt. *Camila said that Normani was her valentine. *Camila said that she was obsessed with Normani. *"You’re honestly one of the funniest people I’ve ever met without even trying to be and I love how sarcastic we are with each other and how we click and how you scrunch up your nose when you laugh and how you say simewlar instead of similar and that really ugly face you have when you put lipstick on you literally look so weird but you’re literally beautiful it makes me so sad I look at you and get really sad because you’re literally stunning and I like how close we’ve grown and how you literally always flirt with me, get away from me (jk) and how I know you’re there for me when I need you I love you a lot Normani" - Camila on Normani *"I am so blessed that God put you in my life. You inspire me" - Normani on Camila *"I honestly don't know where to began with you missy ❤️ I love you to pieces & I'm so grateful to have gained a sister like you. I've learned so much about life in general and about myself through things that you have taught me. You've taught me to look at certain things or situations from a different perspective. I haven't always been confident in myself and would always over analyze things that I would do or say but you told me anytime I feel that way just say "WHAT EVERRRRR" lol as simple as that is it works ! I remember this little girl at boot camp with a bow and wearing her moms heels with a whole lotta backkkk lmao #MissNewBooty haha �� i love you always even when we argue over stupid things like who took longer in the shower lol yo mama and papa did a heck of a great job with ya �� I LOVE YOUUUUUU CUHHHHHHHH������������ P.S - don't kill me for post the right top corner pic lol" - Normani on Camila *"awh Moaney :( i love you a lot. can't wait for your 18th *insert winky face emoji*" - Camila on Normani *"Moaney. i cannot believe you are a legal adult. it feels like just yesterday you were in my tummy and I cradled you in my arms. OH WAIT. IM NOT YOUR MOTHER. scratch that. it is really a fascinating thing how much our friendship has blossomed since I first met you, and more importantly, how 16 year old you has blossomed to 18 year old you, i will forevz admire your confidence, your fierceness, your strange sense of humor and your really cute hamster-like high pitched laugh. here's to more years of my bad jokes, your derp faces, and strangers looking at us like we're crazy people in public places- i love you forever moaney, have a magical 18th" - Camila on Normani *"HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my lil baddie MÍRA �� I can't believe you've finally approached adult hood you grown women you . I remember being at boot camp the girls and I having to teach you how to walk in heels and you totally just eating the floor multiples times but you've completely transformed before my eyes into such a beautiful , strong , intelligent women not completely graceful but definitely inspiring to not only to me and the girls but to many of other people in this world . you have such a powerful impact and voice ❤️ you're such an amazing heart and I'm so grateful that we are able to exist at the same time . you have taught me many things and showered me with nothing but wisdom and comfort when in need . I'm so proud of you and I'm thankful that we're able to watch each other grow . YOU'RE LEGAL �� meaning you get to twerk 50% harder lmao I love you mama #HAPPYBIRTHDAYMÍRACABELLO - moaney ☺️" - Normani on Camila *"HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY MANI !!! i'm thankful for your laugh, for your sleepless moments of delirium, for your impromptu twerk sessions, (thank you for attempting to teach me how to do that- i'll get there i promise), for our adventures..... the list goes on. in 3 years i have watched wide eyed and tongue tied as you've become the woman you are. i have seen you blossom into a fiercely confident singer, dancer, dreamer, performer, businesswoman, and fashionista who stands for what she believes in and fights for what she wants. in any of the magical things you are going to achieve in your life, i will be standing front row wearing a t-shirt with your face on it screaming like a crazy person and when it gets really quiet i'm going to yell out that your abs are awesome. and if i could, i would split Paris into tiny little pieces, carry them all the way to Houston Texas and put them back together there so Paris could be your backyard :) happy birthday, je t'aime. ��" - Camila on Normani Gallery normila.jpeg Normila.jpg tumblr_mc2yj0uSfp1rih0cfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mceyaffxaz1rikv5co1_500.jpg tumblr_mede7o62Rr1rj5kyno1_500.jpg tumblr_meq75hlNXl1rll0ixo1_500.jpg tumblr_mfus4oCB9E1s0skqlo1_500.jpg tumblr_mc7p4g1bnF1rily26o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mgmo92lwRI1rlo2gco1 500.png Tumblr static tumblr inline mfs90gkpij1rsg5p6.png Tumblr mgzx8yiyQA1s3fwqio1 500.jpg Tumblr medqimzPU61rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr micqwdqrsQ1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr miciccPdNK1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjmenivrRM1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr miljlrl0iK1s1w0wxo1 500.png 412446808075147187 230586028.jpg 412438826006637963 6973354.jpg Tumblr mlddffc0wL1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlbxjenMZI1rm75bio1 1280.jpg ss (2014-03-09 at 09.33.16).jpg Tumblr n03ua76hjK1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n1cdajtO9I1rm75bio6 1280.jpg tumblr_mdq04xwZVl1rklwevo1_250.gif tumblr_me6ghxl32I1rklwevo1_400.gif tumblr_mffv8yuw6O1s192x7o3_250.gif tumblr_mfu3uzyryR1qmd3z4o1_250.gif tumblr_mfu70hJO1s1qeko5wo1_250.gif Tumblr mn5npsg0Tz1qld3a2o1 500.gif 10986171_441153629387057_1070726046_n.jpg 11377926_504859722998709_1516099445_n.jpg Tumblr nle2b47X3I1tlay2so1 r1 500.png Tumblr nphq0od7FE1tk78oto1 500.gif Tumblr nod65hCetC1taid4oo1 500.png Tumblr no540bI0gf1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr no5p8aMiQq1tlay2so1 500.jpg Tumblr nm0ycuSO7e1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr nlwo1oPKel1s1w0wxo1 500.jpg Tumblr nlwft6yLgQ1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nlgkye2EBA1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nl4wxqXXRR1rj87dao1 500.png Category:Pairings Category:Camila Cabello Category:Normani Kordei